Fearful Obsession
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Allen is obsessed with exorcism. Everyone thinks he's a freak. But the two hottest boys don't think so. AllenxRabixKanda
1. Chapter 1

Fearing Obsession

My obsession of exorcism was never beneficial.

I just loved the fact that the biggest fantasy of all time- was real.

But for others, it didn't.

They though I was a freak.

I noticed one day in second grade.

It was a quiet Christian orphanage school that I set my very two feet on.

Everything was normal, average.

Then it was my turn to pray for our classroom.

"Um. Dear God. Um. I thank you for the sandwiches. Um. I hope that You'll keep the demons away from us so we won't die. I pray in Your Name, Jesus Christ. Amen."

At first, I felt very good praying. It brought me comfort and actual satisfaction for praying for everyone to live. And then I looked around with a big smile.

For some reasons they looked at me as if I had a third eye.

Then I thought about what I prayed…and how no one actually replied, 'Amen' after my prayer.

Man- that hurted.

Hurt. Yea.

Then I went on to middle school- a _public_ middle school, trying to forget al that, "He sees demons" crap.

But I was still in loved with this fearful subject. And somehow, the most popular boys noticed.

One of them had orange hair, wait- scratch that, natural orange hair and actual green eyes.

And the other had slid black hair that came down to his chest once it's down.

He had fearful blue eyes that glared at me in my every movement.

I have to say that they both were such opposites.

"Hey! White Hair!"

When he called me for the first time, I turned around, hoping that it's not some seventh grader trying to scrub on the sixth.

But it really wasn't that. Kind of.

…'cause I just saw stars.

* * *

"hey. You okay?"

I woke up in a room colored in a disgusting shade of green.

I stared at the guy who asked a simple, caring question.

His eyes definitely put this room color to shame.

They were simply bright and had shines of yellow and white.

I kind of blacked out since I didn't blink for so long.

"y-yea. What happened?"

He gave a sigh of relief and smiled widely at me.

"I hit you with a basketball."

…

"oh."

So I fainted. Ugh.

"forgive me, yea?" He winked and like a command I nodded.

His orange hair gently bounced as he chuckled.

"Rabi. You?"

"Allen."

He took a slow look at me a gave a sly look.

"even your name sounds girly."

I stared, not getting it at first.

"Rabi."

A smooth voice called out his name. As he walked in, he looked at Rabi, then slowly glared at me.

Without taking his eyes off me he spoke.

"let's go."

I looked at his eyes back. I couldn't focus as much as I did with Rabi's but it was a deep blue color. Way deeper than mine.

"He's Kanda. The dumbass that passed the ball."

"what the-"

"shush."

Rabi was such a character. It made me smile looking at him. I don't even think the scary guy could keep up with him.

I smiled at both and tried to stand.

At the very moment, I guess my chain came out, exposing my big cross.

For a second, I felt glares. I ignored it until I noticed even the scary guy was staring at it.

"where'd you get that?"

He spoke to me slowly.

"this? I don't know. Something I had ever since little."

Rabi came close to me and held it in his hand.

"are you into exorcism?"

"-huh?"

and yes, I have no clue why I said 'huh'.

Rabi let go and chuckled softly.

"nothing."

Then we just walked out of the green room and promised each other that we'll meet again.

* * *

"I saw him first."

Rabi winked walking down the hallway.

The long black hair, tied up high gently danced in its own rhythm.

"we'll see who gets him first."

He winked back.

* * *

WOOT WOOT.

Rabi or Kanda…or both!

Leave a review and vote :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. A threesome huh?

:D

Fearing Obsession

Being the boy that fainted on the first day of school, and having blue eyes and white-silver hair, _and _having the most popular boys as friends got me everywhere all of the sudden.

I couldn't get used to it. Even to the part when I was in the second year of middle school.

Not just the everywhere part, the fact that everyone knew my name, getting boxes of love notes in a week…they all pretty much scared me.

At first I felt so overwhelmed, with blessing. Maybe God actually took the time to look at me. Or even maybe, I was surrounded by evil spirits all along, that's why nothing went my way.

Now- I'm FREED.

So…where to start?

It was second period. I barely managed to get out of the locker room after I dressed for health class. My crowd kept calling out my name, and suddenly, a louder screech came over the girls.

Something so far away, but I swear- these girls have four eyes. They can spot someone from 50 miles away.

Then the figures came closer and then I realized it was Rabi and Kanda.

Some of the girls from my crowd left, having me sigh of relief.

I heard Rabi chuckle nervously, calming down the girls.

"ladies, ladies."

And as I expected, Kanda gave each of them a cold stare and just walked out of the crowd.

"Yuu! Don't leave me!"

Rabi called out, but Kanda ignored his butt. I giggled gently, and then Kanda noticed me.

"Bean sprout."

"huh?"

BEAN SPROUT?

Okay I know I'm short mister. But it's my second year now. Aren't I taller?

Some girls giggled while the others whispered.

Then suddenly he pulled out my hand, making a way out of the crowd.

He was…in a way…my escape.

"R-Rabi."

I tried to tell him that he left him stranded but he didn't seem to mind.

I heard girls howling seeing me leave with Kanda.

Finding some random, quiet corner he harshly let go of my hand, pushing onto the wall.

He pinned me under his arms, staring so deeply into my eyes.

I stared back.

Not afraid, not aware of this situation.

His eyes were such a blend of colors. Royal purple, to navy blue, mixed in as a form of black. Then in the middle, clear crystal color blew out.

He suddenly breathed gently, leaning closer to me.

Then I blinked, realizing where I am.

His hand suddenly reached down my shirt, from my neck.

"What are you-"

I tried to complain, tried to speak up. But my mouth couldn't say anything, since his lips were over mine.

He grabbed something, something I kept a precious possession over.

My cross necklace.

He broke off from the lips and stared at my cross.

I remembered when we first met, he stared at it also. And now…suddenly.

I was too dumbfounded to even say anything. He always stared at my necklace before.

I breathed slowly, and I felt my face flush, giving its natural blush.

"Cross Headquarters…"

He whispered.

"ex-excuse me?"

"how the hell did you get this?"

"I-I don't know."

His arms fell to his waist, as I heard him sigh, looking away from me.

I heard him curse gently, spitting onto the cement ground.

Then he slowly turned his long hair to look back at me.

He got close to me again.

I got nervous. Afraid, I felt like I was about to get devoured…by his aura.

I closed my eyes to hide my fear, but I only heard his chuckle.

Then I gently lifted my eyes and as soon as out eyes met, our lips met also.

It was short, but his breath still remained in my mouth.

"see you around bean sprout."

He tried to walk away. But I didn't let him.

I held on to his hand, and he stared at me with a smirk.

"Allen, Kanda-kun. I'm Allen."

I told him, straight forward. But he leaned closer to me, holding my hand that once grabbed his.

"like I _care._"

And with such a response he walked away.

And once again I was dumbfounded.

* * *

Being late to third period I ran.

Some girls tried to attack me for getting close to Kanda, while some girls asked me if Kanda and I had anything going on.

His lips and mine met.

Wait.

Goodness-wait.

WE KISSED?

I couldn't have. But we **did.**

And for some reason, our phrase today to analyze in English class was, "why do you wander on things that were already decided?"

That was true.

It already happened. His lips and mine.

It's already decided. His eyes and mine.

With a sudden need to feel a cold rush of water against my face, I got permission to go to the bathroom.

As soon as I walked out, I met Rabi.

His classroom was right across from mine.

"Rabi-kun!"

"hey Allen."

At first his eyes seemed different. But when he directly looked at me, they weren't.

I told him that I was going to the bathroom and he smiled, telling me that he was also. We decided to walk there together, since the one downstairs was closed.

"I saw you were with Yuu."

He quietly spoke.

"y-yeah."

I flustered. Remembering his eyes,

"leaving me with the crazy girls huh?"

I smiled, almost laughed at Rabi's joy.

"sorry."

As we walked by, passing our field, he held my hand.

My left hand, the other hand that Kanda held.

"I wanted to do this."

I first didn't mind at all. Then I realized where this was going.

For the rest of the first year, Kanda, Rabi and myself was comfortably friends.

Now…I don't know. But I didn't like it. I didn't want to lose it. Our friendship that is.

"R-Rabi."

He looked at me with a smile.

"let's not tell Yuu about this."

He then ran. Still holding onto my left hand, pulling me, telling me to follow him.

At first I felt so heavy.

But as soon as I saw Rabi-kun smile, I felt like I was flying.

We ran.

I don't even remember how much.

But definitely more than ever, maybe even to another dimension.

He laughed, as we finally stopped to rest.

We both fell onto the ground, laughing at our clumsiness, laughing at ourselves, laughing at everything with us, connecting us from these hands.

His head then fell to my thighs, using them as a pillow.

I looked at him, still breathing deeply.

He looked at me. His hand then gently reached for my hair, and slowly brushed it out of my face.

He then lifted his face, just his face, expanding his neck, almost reaching for mine.

Then he kissed me.

* * *

Wow. A little too much for Allen, huh?

I have no clue where this story's going.

Let's hope the right way. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Then he kissed me.

Fearing Obsession

I thought to myself after such a confusing day.

At first I thought of Kanda.

How his arms wrapped me so quickly.

How his lips met mine like there was no regret.

Then I blushed.

And suddenly my mind thought of Rabi.

How his hands never let go of mine.

How his lips met mine like there was no lies.

Then I flustered some more.

There were so many incidents like this in my second year. But months passed without delay.

Being a year older them me, they graduated in my second year.

In graduation, I was invited to their celebration.

And it was the day we actually got to know each other.

"I live alone. I have no family whatsoever. I was alone for as long I can remember."

I told them with my head down. With embarrassment…with shame.

Then I heard small chuckles.

"I live with him. He's the only family I have."

My eyes turned to see him. His confession, honest truth upon this table that he told without hesitation.

It was awkward seeing Kanda say such something so emotional. But his eyes didn't shake. Like how mine did, it never did. It was solid, deep, and full of things I can't find.

Rabi smiled as soon as Kanda said that, nodding- agreeing.

The room had such a gentle feeling. It ushered with their scent and it felt so familiar. So this house was theirs.

"why don't you stay with us Allen?"

I looked at them in shock.

My feelings were all tangled. I couldn't name any of them at once.

"why don't you bean sprout?"

I looked at them. They two boys that allowed me to call them brothers.

Someone to call them family, someone to call them mine.

And I cried.

Even when I promised myself not to ever cry again.

I did.

Just this once.

Because I knew I had someone to catch my tears.

* * *

No one knew who I lived with in my third year.

But even all the Rabi and Kanda fans came over me.

But nonetheless, I felt happy. Since they showed me love like there was no tomorrow.

I was happy. And I showed them love as much as I can.

"Allen-kun,"

It was 4th period on a snowing day.

"I made you a scarf…just in case you're cold."

She was so adorable. Her hair came down to her shoulders, half of it was tied, looking like rabbit ears.

"wah- thank you so much!"

I smiled back at her, holding the light yellow in my hands.

The bell rang and she smiled back at me gently whispering okay and left.

I unfolded the scarf, trying to wrap it against my cold neck and I found a small paper card that wrote, To: Allen, From: Rinali.

Her name was cute too.

And this incident came down to rumors to more raining gifts.

* * *

The rest of the year was wonderful. Kanda and Rabi went to the same high school and from there became the best boys again.

In the house, we took turn doing the dishes and making food. Rabi and Kanda took turns sleeping in the bed and they had me sleep in their old bed.

My life was ordinary, but it so ahead of my expectations.

This was more than I should earn.

Before dinner, I asked if I can pray out loud and they both allowed me to.

Being so thankful, I didn't hesitate.

"Dear Heavenly Lord, thank you for everything you've rained toward me. For bringing these brothers upon me and for sharing your grace upon my studies and others. Thank you for this meal…and once again I pray that you'll pull us out of any temptations. In your precious name we pray, Amen."

After my prayer, I was so sure that they said Amen.

"what do you believe in?"

I tried to bring up a new topic.

"the same God you believe in."

Rabi told me, and I nodded, relieved.

"then you guys must believe in exorcism!"

And for a moment, I saw both their eyes go wide.

Then they nodded.

Maybe it was rude for me to bring up such a topic through a meal.

"have you ever seen one?"

My eyes looked at Kanda with interests.

"not in real life..but in movies."

"movies are just gay. They twisted everything too much."

Rabi simply answered, taking a spoonful of rice.

"h-have you guys ever seen one?"

I asked. Expecting an answer silently.

It was silent.

I looked at them. And I saw Rabi stare at Kanda, and I saw Kanda stare at Rabi.

"..no.."

They both answered at the same time.

And the awkward dinner ended.

That was the meal I remember the most.

Now it's high school.

It's my first year, and it's Rabi and Kanda's second year.

I'm not sure what we're gonna go through. But everything is gonna be in details now!

* * *

I could've written more but I think this was like the transition I needed to make so I'll stop here.

Wow! Senior Ticky! THAT'S SO AWESOME!

I think that'll add some twists.

And what is this with exorcism!

...ever wondered how Rabi and Kanda gets the money?

TeeHee. GUESS! GUESS!


End file.
